livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Veniarus Toliar (DalkonCledwin)
Basic Information Race: Half-Elf Class: Summoner (favored) Level: 2nd Experience: 1559 / EXP-TNL: 3,300 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Elven, Orc, Celestial Deity: The Harran Forest (TN, Consort) First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Expansion Adventure Abilities STR: 10 / +0 (00 pts) DEX: 14 / +2 (05 pts) CON: 12 / +1 (02 pts) INT: 12 / +1 (02 pts) WIS: 11 / +0 (01 pts) CHA: 18 / +4 (10 pts, +02 Racial) Combat Statistics (max-2) HP: 16 / 16 = + CON (02) (Summoner) AC: 15 = + DEX (02) + Armor (03) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (03) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +01 = (01) CMB: +01 = (01) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 13 = + BAB (01) + STR (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +01 = (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +02 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +03 = (03) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 30 ft / 20 ft if carrying Kalius' saddlebag Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Melee: Morning Star: Attack: +01 = (01) + Strength (00) Damage: 1d8, Crit: x2, Type: B and P Melee: Dagger: Attack: +01 = (01) + Strength (00) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Type: P or S Ranged: Dagger: Attack: +03 = (01) + Dexterity (02) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Type: P or S Range: 10 ft Ranged: Light Crossbow: Attack: +03 = (01) + Dexterity (02) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Type: P Range: 80 ft, Ammo: x30 Racial Features Ability Adjustments — +2 Charisma Size — Medium Speed — 30 feet Favored Class — Summoner; 1 extra Evolution Point per every 4 levels; Current 0.50 evolution points Ranger; +1 Skill Rank to the Rangers Animal Companion. If the Ranger replaces the companion the new one gets these. Low Light Vision — Half-Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Adaptability — Half-Elves receive Skill Focus as a Bonus Feat at First Level. Elven Blood — Half-Elves count as both Elf and Human for effects related to Race. Elven Immunities — Half-Elves are immune to Magic-Sleep Effects and get a +2 bonus to saving throws against Enchantment Spells and Effects. Keen Senses — Half-Elves get a +2 Racial Bonus on Perception Skill Checks. Multi-Talented — Half-Elves can choose two Favored Classes at First Level instead of the normal one class. Languages — Half-Elves begin play knowing Common, and Elven. They can also choose any bonus language they wish for having a high intelligence score. Class Features Summoner Armor/Weapons — Summoners are proficient with all simple weapons. Summoners are also proficient with light armor. A summoner can cast summoner spells while wearing light armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Like any other arcane spellcaster, a summoner wearing medium or heavy armor, or using a shield, incurs a chance of arcane spell failure if the spell in question has a somatic component. Spells — A Summoner has access to arcane spells from the Summoner Spell List as a spontaneous caster. Cantrips — A Summoner learns a set number of 0-level spells (aka Cantrips), but he can cast them any number of times per day that he wishes. Eidolon — A Summoner begins play with the ability to summon to his side a powerful Outsider known as an Eidolon. The Eidolon Forms a link with the Summoner who forever after summons an aspect of the same creature. An Eidolon has the same Alignment as the Summoner that calls it and can speak all the same languages as the Summoner can. Eidolons are treated as Summoned Creatures, except that they are not sent back to their home plane until reduced to a number of negative hit points equal to or greater than their constitution score. In addition due to it's tie with it's summoner, an Eidolon can Attack Creatures protected by spells similar to "Protection from Evil" that normally prevent contact from summoned creatures. The Ritual to summon an Eidolon takes a full 1 minute of time. When summoned this way the Eidolon's hit points are unchanged from the last time it was summoned. The only exception is if it was slain, in which case it returns with half of it's max hit points. Eidolons do not heal normally. The Eidolon remains until dismissed by it's summoner (A standard action). If the Eidolon is dismissed due to death, it cannot be summoned again until the following day. The Eidolon cannot be sent back to it's home plane by means of "dispel magic", but spells such as "Dismiss" and "Banishment" work normally. If the summoner is unconscious, asleep, or killed, his Eidolon is immediately banished. The Eidolon's Evolution points are always "set" until the Summoner gains a new level at which time the summoner can change how he has spent the evolution points. Life Link — Whenever an Eidolon takes enough damage to send it back to its home plane in a single attack, the Summoner can opt to sacrifice any number of hit points as a free action. For each hit point sacrificed in this way, prevent 1 point of damage to the Eidolon. In addition an Eidolon who is closer than 100 feet to his master is treated as if it's maximum hit point total is at 100%. An Eidolon who is between 100 and 1,000 feet of its master is treated as if it's maximum hit point total is 50% of the normal rate. An Eidolon that is between 1,000 and 10,000 feet of it's master is treated as if it's maximum hit point total is at 25% of the normal rate. Bond Senses — Starting at 2nd level, a summoner can, as a standard action, share the senses of his eidolon, hearing, seeing, smelling, tasting, and touching everything the eidolon does. He can use this ability a number of rounds per day equal to his summoner level. There is no range to this effect, but the eidolon and the summoner must be on the same plane. The summoner can end this effect as a free action. Summon Monster I — A Summoner gains the spell Summon Monster I as a spell-like ability, and can use this ability up to 3 times per day plus an additional number of times per day equal to his Charisma Modifier (7 times in the case of Veniarus). In addition, unlike the normal spell, monsters summoned in this way stay in the vicinity for 1 minute per level. Casting time is a standard action instead of one round. Feats Skill Focus (Spellcraft) Feat — grants +3 bonus to Spellcraft checks. Spell Focus (Conjuration) Level Feat — Add +1 to the Difficulty Class for all saving throws against conjuration spells cast by this summoner. Traits Armor Expert (Combat) — Reduce the Armor Check Penalty of any Armor that is worn by this character by 1, to a minimum of 0. Mathematical Prodigy (Magic) — Gain a +1 bonus on Knowledge (Arcana) and Knowledge (Engineering), and Knowledge (Engineering) is treated as a Class Skill. Skills Skill Points: 6 = Base (2) + INT Mod(1) ) * Level (Summoner 02) Armor Check Penalty is -3 if carrying Kalius' saddlebag. Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +2 0 — +2 -0 +0 Appraise +1 0 — +1 —— +0 Bluff +4 0 — +4 —— +0 Climb +0 0 — +0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) +1 0 0 +1 —— +0 Diplomacy +4 0 — +4 —— +0 Disable Device —— 0 — +0 -0 +0 Disguise +4 0 — +4 —— +0 Escape Artist +2 0 — +2 -0 +0 Fly +2 0 0 +2 -0 +0 Handle Animal —— 0 0 +4 —— +0 Heal +0 0 — +0 —— +0 Intimidate +4 0 — +4 —— +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +6 1 3 +1 —— +1 (Trait) Knowledge (Dngnrng) —— 0 0 +1 —— +0 Knowledge (Engineering) —— 0 0 +1 —— +1 (Trait) Knowledge (Geography) —— 0 0 +1 —— +0 Knowledge (History) —— 0 0 +1 —— +0 Knowledge (Local) —— 0 0 +1 —— +0 Knowledge (Nature) —— 0 0 +1 —— +0 Knowledge (Nobility) —— 0 0 +1 —— +0 Knowledge (Planes) —— 0 0 +1 —— +0 Knowledge (Religion) —— 0 0 +1 —— +0 Linguistics +5 1 3 +1 —— +0 Perception +2 0 — +0 —— +2 (Racial) Perform ( ) +4 0 — +4 —— +0 Profession ( ) —— 0 0 +0 —— +0 Ride +2 0 0 +2 -0 +0 Sense Motive +0 0 — +0 —— +0 Sleight of Hand —— 0 — +0 -0 +0 Spellcraft +9 2 3 +1 —— +3 (Feat) Stealth +2 0 — +2 -0 +0 Survival +0 0 — +0 —— +0 Swim +0 0 — +0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device +9 2 3 +4 —— +0 Spells Per Day & Spell DC's LEVEL - SPD / Known / Save DC Cantrips - Infinite / 5 / DC - 14 1st - 3 / 3 / DC - 15 Conjurations +1 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 * Detect Magic * Lesser Rejuvenate Eidolon * Read Magic * Mage Armor * Guidance * Grease * Message * Resistance Equipment Equipment Cost Weight ACP Explorer's Outfit -- lb Studded Leather Armor 25 gp 20 lb 00 Morning Star 08 gp 06 lb Spell Component Pouch 05 gp 02 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Flint and Steel 01 gp — lb Sunrod x1 02 gp 01 lb Alchemical Fire x2 40 gp 02 lb On Kalius Dagger 02 gp 01 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 04 lb Crossbow Bolts (30) 03 gp 03 lb Saddle bag 04 gp 04 lb* Fishing Net 04 gp 05 lb Sunrod x3 06 gp 03 lb Trail Rations x2 01 gp 02 lb Bedroll 01 sp 05 lb Common Blanket 02 sp 01 lb Map Making Kit 10 gp 02 lb Lucerne Hammer and scabbard 15 gp 12 lb ACP Traveling Weight: 25 lb 0 Kalius' Saddlebag Weight: 42 lb 0 If also carrying Kalius' saddlebag: 67 lb -6 *Saddle bag for medium weighs 1/2 normal item listing. Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 for Veniarus Max Weight: 0-86 87-173 174-260 for Kalius Expended Items / Expenses 2 gp expended. Finances PP: 00 GP: 292 SP: 07 CP: 00 Eidolon Details Size — Medium Gender — Male Age — 27 Height — 5 ft. 11 in. Weight — 145 Lb. Hair Color — Dark Brown Eye Color — Blue Skin Color — Tanned Appearance — A fairly short man by human standards, and slightly taller than the typical elf. Veniarus is a slender man who wears clothing that allows him to blend in with natural surroundings as best as possible, though he is not nearly as gifted at doing this as his Elven ancestors. Demeanor — Tending to be socially awkward when around both humans and elves, Veniarus prefers the company of his Eidolon. he is somewhat of a timid person preferring to say nothing if at all possible, in most cases it is actually his Eidolon who does most of the social leg work for the pair of them, not Veniarus himself. When Veniarus does speak it is a profound moment in most cases. Background — Having been born to a human mother, and an elven father, during a short lived time of peace between the two races, Veniarus was given an Elven name and for a while he was raised among the Elves. But at a young age he manifested the ability to summon creatures from beyond the world. This somewhat frightened some of the Elves he was being raised with, so he was exiled from the community. He went to a nearby human village but they didn't really let him intigrate into that society really easily either. Instead he decided to become something of a wanderer. His Eidolon gaining the skills necessary for them both to survive in the wilderness, while Veniarus himself began studying deeper arcane mysteries using what was available in the wilderness. Not being nearly as gifted in these things as a wizard would be, he is at the least a capable enough individual when it comes to defending himself from enemies. He has some moderate supplies and weapons that he managed to obtain through trade with friendly villagers, and all told he is able to at least manage on his own. Adventure Log Expansion adventure (DM: Sunshadow21) XP Received: 1559 (1160 Enc. + 399 Time) Treasure Received: 0260 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Veniarus' boosts Class: Summoner BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: None Features: +Bond Senses HP: 9 + 8 - 2 + 1 = 16 Skill Pts: +3, spent on Linguistics, Spellcraft, and Use Magic Device. Sp. Known: gain 1 Additional 0-level spell, Resistance gain 1 additional 1st-Level spell, Grease Sp. Slots: Gain 1 Additional 1st-Level Spell Slot Kalius: Feats: None Skill Pts: +4, spent on Bluff, Perception, Knowledge Planes, Sense Motive Approvals *Approval (July 28th, 2011) (Satin Knights, judge) Level 1 *Approval (July 28th, 2011) (Mowgli, judge) Level 1 *Approval (Oct 7th, 2011) (Satin Knights) Level 2 Category:Approved Characters